TO YOU IT'S SEPARATION, FOR ME IT'S WAITING
by My beauty jeje
Summary: ONESHOOT! Only For Yunjae Shippers. NO BASHING, NO FLAMMERS. ONLY FANFICTION. Yunjae / BL/ TYPOS / R N R


Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik Tuhan YME, author cuma pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : General

Warning : Only for OT5, And Yunjae Shipper

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CASTS**

**Yunjae, OT5 and others  
**

**.**

.

**.**

Anneyong Yorobeun...**  
**

Mianhe seharusnya saya yang dalam keadaan hiatus di ffn ini masih akan kembali beberapa minggu lagi. Namu disela-sela pekerjaan saya, saya tidak sengaja mendengarkan lagu yang dibawakan emak kita pemirsah ya, lagu yang juga merupakan judul ff ini telah berhasil membuat saya nangis bombay ditengah malam...hiks...suara emak..ahhh saya speechlesslah pokoknya.

Dan juga gara-gara lagu inipun, program hiatus saya jadi terganggu dan pekerjaan saya jadi rusak berat. Lagu ini membuat saya mengkhayal sambil mengetik pemirsah, sehingga jadila ff abal-abal ini. Kembali lagi untuk lagu To You It's Separation, For Me It's Waitingnya emak memang ya olo Demi Tuhan!*AryaWigunaModeOn* membuat saya mengkhayal andai kejadian yang ada di ff ini menjadi kenyataan, Saya akan potong Tumpeng tujuh warna pemirsah *loh

At last semoga keisengan saya disela-sela hiatus (saya masih hiatus ya adek-adek) dapat mengobati rasa rindu kalian kepada saya, eh YunJae maksudnya...hehehehe, dan...

Yorobeun, saranghaeyo...

Happy reading,

Dozo...

*lebih enak dibaca sambil dengar lagu soundtracknya yaah...*kecupJidatsatu2

.

.

.

.

**TO YOU IT'S SEPARATION, FOR ME IT'S WAITING**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Backstage**_

"Yun, aku takut...aku tak pernah sekhawatir ini didalam hidupku"

"Aku yakin kita bisa melewatinya boo, kau harus yakin."

"Tapi Yun..."

"Ummaku kan? kau mengkhawatirkan ummaku kan? kau tenang saja, jika sesuatu terjadi dikarenakan ummaku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku memilihmu Kim Jaejoong, walaupun kau tak bisa menyandang nama keluargaku, aku tetap memilihmu.

"Baiklah Yun."

Namja bermata musang itu dengan tulus menghibur namja cantik yang ekarang tengah berpelukan dengannya. Dari balik panggung Kim Jaejoong di namja cantik itu mengintip seluruh hadirin yang memenuhi tempat konser comebacknya mereka **JYJ** dan **TVXQ** menjadi **TV5XQ**. Mereka yang masing-masing telah menghabiskan kontrak dengan manajemen mereka masing-masing memutuskan untuk kembali berlima setelah sekian lama menunggu.

Dan selain moment** comeback** _as_ _five_nya mereka, diacara yang disiarkan oleh seluruh Televisi nasional korea itu, menurut info yang masih dirahasiakan adalah akan adanya moment dimana pasangan **fenomenal** Korea yaitu, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang akan mengakui hubungan mereka selama ini. Dan memang benar adanya berita tersebut, namun keberadaannya diketahui hanya sebatas kelima personil **TVXQ** dan** manajer** mereka saja.

Bahkan seluruh keluarga dan kerabat, maupun sahabat artis mereka tidak ada yang diberitahu sama sekali. Hal itulah yang membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong terduduk lesu dibelakang panggung. Ketika mata indahnya melihat seorang wanita setengah baya yang duduk berdampingan dengan laki-laki yang tak jauh umurnya, beserta gadis muda yang memiliki raut wajah yang cantik dan postur tubuh yang tinggi semampai.

Yah, Jung Familiy yang hadir dikonser itu tak ayal membuat wajah Kim Jaejoong yang semula berseri, menjadi pucat pasi penuh kekhawatiran. Khawatir jika kejadian beberapa tahun akan terulang kembali. Dan sepertinya ia harus belajar untuk menahan tangisnya saat menyanyi diatas panggung nanti. Ia tak mau merubah imagenya seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tak pernah mengeluarkan airmata diatas panggung.

Kim Jaejoong memejamkan mata, menguasai hatinya agar sanggup menghadapi apapun yang terjadi saat mereka akan mengakui hubungan mereka yang dijadwalkan setelah penampilan solonya membawakan lagunya. Terhitung mereka sudah berapa kali menyanyikan lagu-lagu lawas mereka **berlima**, disusul penampilan **HoMin**, kemudian penampilan **JYJ** yang disambut dengan antusias para **Cassie** seantero Korea, bahkan tidak sedikit fans mereka dari luar korea menyempatkan hadir untuk melihat moment kembalinya _Boyband_ pujaan mereka.

**Dan inilah saatnya...**

**"YOROBEUN, MARI KITA SAMBUT PENAMPILAN TERAKHIR DARI KIM JAE JOONG!" **Suara MC dari atas panggungpun terdengar lantang memanggil Jaejoong sebagai penutup acara malam hari itu.

"Boo, hwaiting, kamu pasti bisa, cup..."

Kecupan singkat namun penuh makna dari seorang Jung Yunho sedikit banyak dapat menghasilkan **energi** namja cantik itu yang sempat _down_ karena kekhawatiran berlebihnya tadi.

Dan mulailah musik pembuka dari original soudtrack sebuah drama yang dibintangi Park Yoochun itu. Dan dengan langkah pasti Kim jaejoong melangkah keluar panggung tetapi dengan menundukkan kepala sedikit, tak berani menatap langsung hadirin yang berada didepannya.

_ginagin haruga gane_  
_nae maeum modu aneun geotcheoreom_  
_sigani ppalli jinagamyeon_  
_deo ichyeojilleunji_

**_The day seems to last forever_**  
**_As if it read my heart_**  
**_With passing time, will it fade?_**

Bait pertama dinyanyikannya dengan suara halusnya, memikat seluruh yang hadir disana. Tak ada lagi jerit suara histeris fans yang berteriak.** Hening.** Semua seakan terbawa suasana sendu lagu yang bertajuk **To You It's Separation, For Me It's Waiting** itu. Seakan menyiratkan perjalanan mereka selama ini. Dan sekaligus menyiratkan perjalanan cintanya bersama Jung yunho yang setia memperhatikan penampilannya dibelakang panggung.

_neoui binjarireul ppaemyeon_  
_modeun geon jejarie inneunde_  
_gaseumi gojang nanneunji_  
_neoreul bonaen geol silgam motae_  
_naui modeun sarangeun heotdoen yaegi_

**_Except for your empty space_**  
**_Everything is the same_**  
**_My heart must be broken_**  
**_Can't seem to accept that I sent you away_**  
**_All my love is now in vain_**

Bait kedua, ia mencoba menatap kearah hadirin yang memenuhi ruangan besar tersebut. Ditatapnya wajah-wajah penuh seksama karena mereka tengah memperhatikannya. Dilihat sahabat **SUJU**nya yang rela datang untuk memberikan dukungan kepada mereka. Terlihat Heechul yang sudah kembali dari kegiatan wamilnya, masih cantik seperti sedia kala. Ada Siwon yang duduk disebelah Heechul dan selalu menggenggam tangan namja cantik disebelahnya itu. Dilihatnya juga duduk berderet dibelakang **SUJU** _members_, _hoobae_ mereka** SHInee**. Taemin tampak antusias melambaikan tangan kepadanya saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Begitupun dengan **BoA** sahabat baiknya yang terlihat tersenyum sambil mengacungkan gambar mereka berlima.

Dan Kim Jaejoong tersenyum.

_na ireoke neoreul bonae  
hajiman naegen gidarimui sijagin geol  
tteonagajima nae saranga  
du beon dasi neol bol su eobtjanha  
nae mamsoge namainneun geudae_

_**I sent you away**_  
_**But my waiting has just begun**_  
_**Don't leave my love**_  
_**I may never see you again**_  
_**You are still in my heart**_

Bait ketiga, hadirin tampaknya mulai terhanyut, suara Kim Jaejoong yang sangat merdu dan penuh **penghayatan**. Tak sedikit dari penonton yang sudah terbawa suasana menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan linangan airmata mereka. Masih menatap satu persatu hadirin yang didepan mereka, pandangan Jaejoong kini beralih pada deretan makhluk yang sangat dikenalnya. Delapan **noonadeul**nya dan keponakannya duduk diantara para shippers disana, dan tak lupa hadir pula tiga manusia yang disayanginya, **umma** dan **appa Kim** serta **Mrs Oh** yang duduk diantara kedelapan noonadeulnya yang tak henti memberinya semangat. Bahkan beberapa diantara **noonadeul**nya ada yang membawa _banner_ **YunJae**, dan **YunJae** _lightstick._

Kembali, Kim Jaejoongpun tersenyum.

_neoui binjarireul ppaemyeon_  
_modeun geon jejarie inneunde_  
_gaseumi gojang nanneunji_  
_neoreul bonaen geol silgam motae_  
_naui modeun sarangeun heotdoen yaegi_

_na ireoke neoreul bonae_  
_hajiman naegen gidarimui sijagin geol_  
_tteonagajima nae saranga_  
_du beon dasi neol bol su eobtjanha_  
_nae mamsoge namainneun geudae_

_**Except for your empty space**_  
_**Everything is the same**_  
_**My heart must be broken**_  
_**Can't seem to accept that**_

_**I sent you away**_  
_**All my love is now in vainI sent you away**_  
_**But my waiting has just begun**_  
_**Don't leave my love**_  
_**I may never see you again**_  
_**You are still in my heart**_

Bait keempat dan kelima, pandangan mata Jaejoong mulai nanar menatap satu persatu mereka yang berada dibarisan terdepan. Emosinya sudah terbawa kedalam bait yang berisi perpisahan dan penantian seseorang kepada kekasihnya, tidak berbeda dengan kisah cintanya selama ini, dan...

**Deg!**

Mata itu, akhirnya pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, pandangan dingin wanita setengah baya yang terkesan selalu menentang hubungannya dan putra semata wayangnya itu.** Jung umma**, wanita yang kerap dipersalahkan atas kacaunya hubungan mereka selama ini. Wanita itu tak berkedip menatap Kim Jaejoong yang lambat laun suaranya kian bergetar, sampai akhirnya...

Kim Jaejoongpun menangis...

Pemain musik tetap memainkan musiknya yang untunglah telah memasuki intro untuk bait selanjutnya. Penonton kian heboh saat melihat dilayar** LCD** raksasa yang meng**close-up** wajah Kim Jaejoong dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Terlihat juga dari deretan keluarga Kim yang sudah tampak gelisah, **Kim umma** bahkan sudah tidak dapat membendung tangisannya. Namun musik tetap berjalan, dan bait kelima dan seterusnya harus tetap diteruskan. Tetapi lihatlah keadaan Kim Jaejoong sekarang, airmatanya kian deras mengalir membuat bahunya bergetar. Begitu hebatkah pengaruh tatapan dingin seorang **Jung umma,** ibunda Jung Yunho itu?

Dan kini musik telah memasuki penghujung intro, namun Kim Jaejoong sepertinya sudah tidak kuasa untuk mengeluarkan suaranya kembali, ia hanya mampu membalikkan badannya saja. Tak ingin menatap hadirin yang memfokuskan pandangan mereka kearahnya sekarang yang terlihat amat rapuh. Namun...bait keenampun tetap dinyanyikan dengan sempurna...

_tteonagajima nae saranga_  
_du beon dasi neol bol su eobtjanha_  
_eodiseodeun eonjerado_  
_himdeulgo jichil ttaen naegero dorawa jebal_  
_haengbokhaeya hae nae saranga_  
_geu nalkkaji yeongwonhal ttaekkaji_

**_Don't leave my love_**  
**_I may never see you again_**  
**_Wherever whenever_**  
**_When you're tired and discouraged, come back to me_**  
**_Be happy my love_**  
**_Until that day, forever that day (when we can be together)_**

**Namja tampan** berkharisma dengan suaranya yang lantang itupun akhirnya meneruskan bait keenam lagu yang sudah separuh lebih dinyanyikan Jaejoong yang masih menangis dicampur rasa kagetnya, tak menyangka Jung Yunho kekasihnya sekaligus leader mereka akan menyelamatkannya diatas panggung.

Seluruh hadirinpun riuh bertepuk tangan saat dengan mantapnya Yunho menggenggam tangan Kim Jaejoong yang masih diposisi membelakangi penonton menangis yang menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Suara** bass** sang _leader_ Jung Yunho kembali meneruskan lagu itu hingga bait penghabisan dengan Kim Jaejoong disampingnya yang tengah berusaha menguasai tangisannya. Genggaman tangan mereka terus bertaut seakan tak terpisahkan lagi.

_geudaemaneun nareul itgo_  
_akkimeobsi jiwo_  
_ijen_

_**I want you to forget me**_  
_**Don't hesitate**_  
_**For now.**_

Dan akhirnya lagu yang disebut-sebut sebagai curahan hati Kim Jaejoong itu diselesaikan dengan sempurna oleh Jung Yunho dengan menatap lekat wajah penuh airmata Kim Jaejoong yang disaksikan seluruh hadirin distudio itu, dan disiarkan diseluruh Korea.

**"YUNJAE JJANG!"**

Setelah musik benar-benar berhenti, entah siapa yang memulai seluruh penonton yang memadati studio itu berdiri serempak dan meneriakkan kata tersebut, **tidak terkecuali**.

Kemudian dengan langkah mantap Yunho menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan membawa namja cantik itu kederetan depan hadirin. Mereka yang berada didalam gedung itu kembali terdiam tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Dan langkah Jung Yunho terhenti didepan deretan keluarganya, **Jung Family**. Kim Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah, sebelumnya ia sudah berjanji kepada Jung Yunho untuk menghadapi semuanya bersama.

Dan Kim Jaejoongpun kembali terisak hebat. Airmatanya seperti air keran yang mengalir tanpa henti. Ia sekarang berada tepat dihadapan wanita itu. Wanita bermarga **Jung** yang pernah berkata tajam kepadanya. Dan saat ini ia hanya merasakan seluruh ototnya tertarik lewat pandangan wanita itu. Tak berdaya sama sekali.

Tak ada yang dapat dilakukannya selain bersujud dihadapan wanita itu, dan meminta maaf karena telah mencuri anak laki-laki semata wayangnya yang tak pernah menuruti keinginannya untuk menikahi seorang _yeoja_ manapun, apalagi memberikannya seorang **cucu**. Anaknya itu malah membawa seorang_ namja_ kehadapannya didepan ribuan orang, bahkan didepan kedua keluarga** Kim** dan **Jung** sendiri.

"Ahjumma, hiks...mianhe..."

Hanya kata itu yang keluar disela-sela isakan Jaejoong, sedangkan Jung Yunho tak pernah sedetikpun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kemudian dengan segala kekuatannya yang tersisa, Kim Jaejoong mulai membungkukkan badannya untuk mersujud dihadapan wanita yang sebenarnya sangat disayanginya itu. Namun, belum sepenuhnya ia merendahkan badannya...

**BRUKKK~**

"Kau bodoh Kim Jaejoong! dulu aku memang tidak merestuimu, dan aku** tak pernah** mengatakan jika aku tak pernah **merestui** kalian! Apakah kalian tak percaya jika hati dapat berubah, hah?" Bentak jung umma kepada Jaejoong.

"Ahjumma...hiks..."

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, mulai sekarang aku ummamu juga, dan hapus airmatamu! kau itu namja, dan kau adalah menantuku Jung Jaejoong!" Kali ini suara Jung Umma melemah.

"Hiks...**lelucon** apalagi ini Yun, hiks..." Tangis halus Jaejoong sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Yunho meminta penjelasan kepada namja bertahi lalat diatas bibir itu.

"Tidak ada** lelucon** anakku, sudah terlalu banyak kau menghabiskan airmatamu selama ini dan aku mengetahui semua itu. Berhentilah menangis, jika terus seperti ini aku yang selalu merasa** berdosa** karena terus dianggap **memisahkan** kalian."

"Gomawo umma, gomawo...jeongmal gomawo..."

**Jung umma** kini memeluk erat tubuh kurus Jaejoong setelah menghapus airmata yang mengalir dipipi jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang tidak muda lagi itu tersenyum menatap wajah cantik dihadapannya yang berkali-kali mengucapkan kata **gomawo**.

**"YEAAYY YUNJAE IS REAL!"**

Suara Heechul membahana keseluruh ruangan megah itu, disusul oleh seluruh hadirin yang mengikuti teriakannya saat mereka melihat** YunJae** dan **Jung umm**a yang tengah berangkulan erat. Semua terharu**,** semua menangis dan semua tersenyum setelahnya. Diatas panggung tampak ketiga maknae, Park Yoochun, kim junsu dan Shim Changmin yang berpegangan tangan erat melihat seluruh isi gedung itu serasa hendak runtuh oleh gemuruh teriakan mendukung **YunJae** hyung mereka.

"**Cium!"**

**"Cium!"**

**"Cium!"**

**"Cium!"**

Tak lama gemuruh yang mengelu-elukan YunJae berubah dengan sendirinya menjadi teriakan histeris para Shippers yang meminta YunJae untuk segera berciuman dihadapan mereka saat itu juga. Dan Kim jajeoongpun menunduk malu. Ia tertawa dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Sedang Yunho seperti biasa wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ketenangannya namun senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

**"BAGAIMANA?APAKAH KALIAN BERSEDIA MENGABULKAN PERMINTAAN HADIRIN DISINI?"**

Sang MCpun kemungkinan adalah seorang YunJae _shipper_ terbukti dari keantusiannya mendukung para penonton yang sebagian adalah para _shippers._

Akhirnya dengan mantap Yunho yang sudah berada diatas panggung kembali menjawab, "_Yorobeun_, aku bersedia."

**"KYAAAAAA!"**

Jung Yunho menarik pinggang Jaejoong yang berada disebelahnya dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung menyambar bibir poutnya. Serangan tiba-tiba itu membuat Kim Jaejoong tak dapat mengelak lagi dan terhanyut dalam buaian bibir hati Jung Yunho.

Dan hadirin yang disana? semua tengah mengarahkan kamera **ponsel** mereka kearah **YunJae** yang telah terhanyut dalam ciuman panasnya

.

.

.

**END!**

**TWITTER : peya_ok**


End file.
